Everything and Luck
by Tauries4597
Summary: Perasaan tidak enak yang dimiliki Arthur mengantarnya pada hari yang panjang demi menemukan ratunya yang diculik./Warning inside./DEDICATED FOR ARTHUR KIRKLAND'S BIRTHDAY!
_-Someone's POV-_

Semuanya terasa dingin. Semuanya terasa blur sampai aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didepanku. Semuanya terasa tidak berbentuk sampai aku tidak bisa menebak apapun.

Semuanya terasa aneh dan aku tahu itu. Tenang saja, aku memang tahu.

Berjalan sendiri dalam diam, aku terus menatap ke bawah. Kedua tanganku mengeratkan jaket yang kupakai dan menghela nafas dengan berat. Cuaca London memang sedang buruk, dan aku tahu itu.

Hei, aku personifikasi negeri ini, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu, kan?

Mendengus kesal, aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku hingga akhirnya aku sampai di apartement yang sederhana. Gaya Victoria yang memang menjadi ciri khas kota ini pun tidak menarik minatku lagi.

Melepas dan meletakkan sepatu boot coklat yang sebelumnya kupakai, aku membiarkan kakiku mengantarku ke kamar. Aku yakin sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan jadi aku tahu kalau aku bisa menghangatkan tubuhku yang terasa dingin.

 _Hahaha, it'll be a paradise, right?_

Atau itulah yang kupikirkan sampai satu suara menarik perhatianku. Suara dari _handphone_ yang sebelumnya kuletakkan di meja ruang tamu dan aku kembali mendengus kesal.

 _'Apa aku tidak bisa menghangatkan diri untuk sejenak?'_

Dan ketika aku meraih _handphonenya_ dan membuka isinya, segera aku hapus umpatan hatinya dan segera beranjak keluar lagi.

Menuju sebuah tempat yang aku yakin tidak ada rakyat London yang tidak tahu.

Buckingham Palace, kediaman resmi ratu Inggris di London. Istana yang sangat megah dengan patung besar berwarna emas di halamannya membuat siapapun akan takjub.

Tempat yang sangat tinggi nilai sejarahnya.

Dan tempat yang harus aku datangi sekarang juga.

Sebagai personifikasi Inggris yang terhormat, aku, Arthur Kirkland harus menjawab 'panggilan ratu' yang merupakan _boss_ -nya, kan?

.

 _Everything and Luck_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Perasaan tidak enak yang dimiliki Arthur mengantarnya pada hari yang panjang demi menemukan ratunya yang diculik._

 _Warning: maybe OOC, some OCs, some typos, family, hurt (a little), some 'nice' words, rate T for hurt. DEDICATED FOR ARTHUR KIRKLANDS' BIRTHDAY!_

.

 _-General POV-_

Dengan terengah-engah, akhirnya Arthur sampai di gerbang istana yang paling megah di kota itu. Membereskan sedikit pakaiannya yang tampak kusut, ia pun melangkah dengan pasti ke dalam istana. Para pengawal istana pun sejenak terkejut hingga mereka menyadari siapa yang datang.

Sekitar 10 menit adalah waktu yang Arthur Kirkland butuhkan untuk sampai ke ruangan ratunya.

Dan ia harus melihat keadaan yang sangat berantakan di ruangan itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan ia segera mencari sosok ratunya yang tidak bisa ia temukan.

" _Your Majesty, Queen_ _Elizabeth_? Dimana Anda?" Suara yang Arthur pakai memang tidak begitu keras tapi ia tahu kalau segitu pun cukup untuk bisa menemukan ratunya.

Seharusnya, tapi sampai 10 menit ia mencari sekaligus menunggu pun, ia tidak mendapat respon apapun. Itu sungguh membuat keringat dinginnya semakin menjadi, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Dengan ekspresi paniknya, ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mencari siapa saja yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei, kamu! Dimana _Your Majesty_!?"

" _You git_! _Where is Your Majesty_!?"

Entah sudah berapa kali ia bertanya mengenai keberadaan ratunya dan entah sudah berapa orang ia tanya begitu. Ia tidak peduli! Arthur hanya khawatir dengan keselamatan ratunya!

Sejenak ia mengingat seperti apa pesan yang sebelumnya masuk ke _handphonenya_.

' _Hei, aku tahu rahasiamu. Makanya aku akan membawa harta yang paling berharga untukmu disini._

 _Kalau bisa, tangkap aku,_ The Great England's personification _, Arthur Kirkland!'_

Memang tidak disebutkan apa yang dibawa orang asing itu, tapi Arthur tahu kalau ratunya lah yang dibawa. Atau lebih tepatnya di culik? Dan firasatnya tepat ketika ia melihat ruangan ratunya.

" _Bloody git_! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu berani menyakiti ratuku! _Damn hell_!"

Arthur pun kembali menyisir istana Buckingham dengan beberapa pengawal yang barusan bertemu dengannya mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tentu dengan pikiran kalut dan beberapa skenario yang bisa ia bayangkan sekarang ketika ia bertemu dengan penculik ratunya.

Oh, ayolah, siapa yang berani menculik orang nomor satu di negeri yang terkenal sebagai matan penguasa 2/3 Bumi?

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, terlihat puluhan pasang mata tengah menatap satu layar yang bercahaya. Dengan serius, puluhan pasang mata itu terus saja menatap laya tersebut dengan sesekali terdengar suara meringis.

Meringis? Ah, suara itu bukan dari puluhan pasang mata itu, melainkan sosok yang mungkin saja akan membuat seluruh rakyat London membungkuk memberi hormat.

Dialah Ratu Elizabeth yang tengah Arthur Kirkland cari dengan segenap usahanya.

Ratu Elizabeth yang kini terikat di kursi kayu lapuk. Sungguh tidak cocok dengan ratu terhormat dan penu kharisma seperti dia.

Dan puluhan pasang mata yang tadi serius menatap layar pun menoleh kearah sang ratu. Tampak sekilas senyuman sadis dari mereka semua yang ditujukan pada sang ratu yang juga 'hasil tangkapan' mereka.

"Kami tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Anda, _Your Majesty_."

"Jadi tenang dan tunggu saja disana, _okay_?"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengarlah tawa yang menyeramkan dari rumah tua tempat mereka dan _Queen_ Elizabeth berada.

.

" _Damn_! Sudah satu jam aku mencari tapi kemana _that bloody hell_ membawa ratuku!"

Ya, sesuai dengan pernyataan sang personifikasi Inggris, dia dan para pengawal istana sudah mencari sang ratu tapi sampai satu jam ini bahkan jejak-jejak aneh pun tidak mereka temukan. Para pengawal sudah tampak kelelahan tapi tidak untuk Arthur Kirkland yang kini mulai menjamahi jalan-jalan besar. Ia tahu pasti kalau berpergian dengan jumlah besar akan menarik perhatian, makanya Arthur menyuruh para pengawal istana untuk memperketat penjagaan pada Buckingham Palace tersebut.

" _Yes, sir!"_

Gerakan _salute_ yang diberikan para pengawal istana pun tidak Arthur acuhkan. Pandangan aneh beberapa rakyat London pun ia anggap angin lalu, karena yang ada didalam pikiran Arthur hanya sang ratu seorang.

Ya, hanya dia.

Semakin mengingat ratunya, Arthur semakin meningkatkan kecepatan larinya. Tidak peduli jika ia harus menembus hujan yang anehnya tidak berhenti turun. Tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang terhitung modis kini basah kuyup dengan sedikit lumpur yang menempel diujung bawah mantelnya.

Arthur Kirkland harus bisa menemukan ratunya. Harus bisa!

Harus bi—BRUGH!

Ah, sial, sekarang Arthur harus merelakan seluruh pakaiannya bercampur dengan lumpur. Tampaknya ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus sampai-sampai menabrak papan tua yang entah mengapa malang melintang menghalangi trotoar. Mengumpat sebentar, Arthur bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh terduduk. Hampir saja ia akan menambah umpatannya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Papan tua itu...

Kedua mata Arthur membelalak tidak percaya. Dia memang hanya perlu memandangnya sekilas dan ia yakin akan apa yang ia lihat. Tulisan pada papan itu... Tulisan yang tidak akan bisa dibaca orang biasa kecuali orang-orang yang sangat ahli sejarah London...

...dan dirinya lah yang paling berpengalaman dengan sejarah negaranya sendiri. Entah ia harus tertawa bahagia atau merunduk sedih ketika ia mengartikan tulisan yang nyaris tak terbaca itu.

' _Hei hei! Kami sudah lelah menunggumu, Arthur Kirkland. Jadi biarkan kami memberi tahu tempat benda berhargamu.'_

Arthur meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa sembari memaksa kedua matanya ke bawah, membaca kalimat demi kalimat.

'So, congratulations! Here is the place that you wanted to know so much~ _!'_

Sedetik kemudian, Arthur pun melesak masuk kedalam rumah tua yang memiliki papan tua tersebut. Dengan nafas memburu dan degup jantung yang terasa sangat cepat, Arthur menendang pintu tua tak berdosa tersebut lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dia.

Pandangan tajam yang selama ini tidak ia pakai sejak zaman penguasaan dunia pun ia pakai. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih ia miliki, Arthur berjalan perlahan demi mencari informasi mengenai tempat ia berada kali ini.

Rumah tua itu adalah rumah bekas tentara Amerika yang pernah menetap di London. Arthur tahu dari bendera-bendera Amerika yang terpasang di sudut kiri tepat disamping lemari. Disamping kanan pintu dari salah satu kamar, terdapat hiasan kecil yang berbentuk seperti bendera negaranya. Cukup membuat alis Arthur naik sebelah tapi segera ia lupakan. Di ujung lorong yang tampak gelap, personifikasi Inggris itu bisa melihat pita-pita kecil berkelap-kelip dan ditata sedemikian rupa seperti bendera milik dua negara yang sama persis.

Baik, Arthur mulai merasa aneh. Segera ia berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang lantas ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Segala informasi yang ia dapatkan di rumah itu sangat tidak bisa ia terima.

Bendera Amerika? Bendera negaranya? Bendera merah putih seperti bendera miliki Indonesia dan Monako? Dan sebenarnya ia juga melihat kelap-kelap tak beraturan yang sekilas seperti menunjukkan peta dunia.

" _DAMN! WHERE ARE YOU, BLOODY SHIT!_ KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN AKAN MENGHANCURKAN RUMAH INI!"

Suara lantang yang Arthur keluarkan segera membuat suasana semakin sunyi. Mendecih kesal, Arthur mulai menendang kayu-kayu lapuk yang menghalangi jalannya dan mulai memasuki satu dari dua kamar yang ada di rumah itu.

BRAK! Pintu tua itu segera terlepas dari engselnya yang sudah berkarat. Arthur tidak peduli. Melirik sekilas, personifikasi negara mantan bajak laut itu pun memasuki ruang kedua ketika ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Tunggu. Tadi dia lihat apa? Arthur kembali menoleh kearah kamar yang pertama dan ia menemukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Arthur menajamkan pandangannya dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat kertas itu membentuk bendera negara Seychelles.

Perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan pun kini semakin menjadi. Arthur mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kedua. Kaki kanannya sudah ia angkat demi menendang pintu tua yang baginya menghalangi jalannya.

BRAK! Dan benar saja pintu itu segera lepas dari engselnya lantas segera menghantam dinding belakangnya. Ekspresi marah, heran, dan penasaran bercampur jadi satu di wajah manis sang pencinta teh.

Ah, tambah ekspresi Arthur dengan terkejut karena ia bisa melihat dinding di kamar itu penuh dengan _note-note_ kertas yang ditempelkan pada dinding. Anehnya, kertas-kertas itu seperti membentuk wajahnya dengan berbagai tulisan diatasnya. Arthur ingin menyentuh kertas tersebut hingga ia mendengar suara yang cukup asing untuknya.

PSST! PSST! PSST!

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , ARTHUR!"

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan Arthur: _speechless_. Kedua mata yang memiliki warna _emerald_ itu terbuka selebar mungkin...

...ketika ia melihat banyak sekali personifikasi negara yang membawa _confetti_ tertawa kearahnya.

Mengabaikan dirinya yang kini dipenuhi dengan _confetti_ yang memang diarahkan padanya, Arthur mulai merasakan lututnya melemas. Ketika ia nyaris limbung, dua pasang tangan segera menangkap kedua sisinya menahan Arthur untuk jatuh.

"Hei hei, masa hanya segitu sih reaksimu, _mon cher_?"

"Setuju, kami susah payah menyusun semua ini untukmu, lho."

"K-kalian..."

Francis dan Antonio. Dua negara yang bisa dibilang 'pernah' bertengkar dengannya yang menangkap dirinya. Dengan cengiran khas mereka, Francis dan Antonio mengantarkan Arthur kearah ruang utama.

Sekali lagi Arthur nyaris jatuh ketika ia ruang tamu itu kini sangat cerah dengan lampu warna-warni yang melintang di atap. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya nyaris terjatuh...

...melainkan sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan keselamatannya beberapa saat lalu kini duduk dengan anggunnya serta tersenyum penuh pesona kearahnya.

"Seperti biasa, ya, sikapmu memang tidak bisa dijaga ketika sedang kesal."

Arthur bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Tampaknya ia memang kelepasan ketika ia memerhatikan tiga pintu tak berdosa kini tidak berada di tempatnya.

Hampir saja Arthur menangis bahagia sampai ia merasakan punggungnya di dorong. Membuatnya jatuh kedalam pelukan ratunya yang memang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

" _You're such a child, Arthur. Even though you're older than me. Fufu."_

Seketika itu juga, tangisan Arthur pecah. Seluruh personifikasi yang ternyata sebelumnya sembunyi bersorak sorai dengan bahagianya.

Termasuk Rama, Mona, dan Sey yang merupakan pelaku pendorong Arthur. Mereka bertiga tampak tertawa renyah dan itu membuat suasana semakin meriah.

"YOSH! SEBAGAI _HERO_ , AKU AKAN MEMULAI PESTA ULANG TAHUN ARTHUR KIRKLAND SEKARANG JUGA!"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Mendengar sorakan penuh semangat dari Alfred, Arthur tampak tertawa kecil dan _Queen_ Elizabeth yang masih merangkulnya pun tertawa senang.

"Beruntunglah kamu memiliki teman-teman yang baik, _Mr_. Arthur."

" _Yes, Your Majesty. I'm such a lucky one."_

.

 _-fin-_

.

A/n:

 _[Listening to: Daia no Hana (Opening Black Cat)]_

ASTAGA! AKU SAMPAI HAPUS WAKTU ISTIRAHATKU UNTUK INI! X"D

Oh, _well_ , aku senang akhirnya selesai juga~ \\(T.T)/

 _Anyway..._

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARTHUR KIRKLANDS!**_ XD XD XD

Ehem.

 _So, this author need your read and review~ please~?_ :3

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
